


On a Birthday

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, debriel, on a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Gabriel has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Birthday

It was January 24th, his birthday, but he’d completely forgotten it. To be honest, all Dean had been thinking about the past week was the surprise audit that had been sprung on him by certified letter. Jo had given it to him when they’d opened his coffee shop that morning; she got the mail while he got the lights and picked the music for the morning. Jo got the afternoon pick. And even though Dean knew they wouldn’t find anything hinky, it had been needling him. This coffee shop was his baby and he’d worked hard to open it and keep it running.

“Heya Dean,” Sam, Dean’s younger brother said as he walked into the coffee shop just after noon on Dean’s birthday. A song from The Cab, _Temporary Bliss_ , was playing. The Cab was Jo’s favorite band. “Happy birthday, man.”

Dean paused for a moment, half-finished latte in hand as he tried to remember the date. Was it his birthday already? He counted the days and let out a quiet whistle while shaking his head. Well damn. It really was his birthday. He finished the latte and handed it off, nodding at the man who was one of his regulars.

“Hey Sammy. Thanks man,” Dean said, smiling at Sam. Though when Sam held out a present wrapped in silver and blue paper, the smile turned a touch awkward. Dean still didn’t quite feel comfortable getting presents. “Thanks.”

“Don’t open it just yet,” Sam said when Dean moved to rip the paper. “Eileen had to work today and she wants to see your face when you open it. She’ll be here later.”

Eileen was Sam’s wife. They’d been married a year and a half now and both of them were still deliriously happy. Eileen worked as a translator for deaf clients and Sam was a lawyer. Since a few months before she and Sam were married, she’d been teaching Dean sign language. It had made for some amusing mistakes on Dean’s part though Eileen was patient with him. And when things had become more serious between Dean and his boyfriend Gabriel, Eileen started teaching him too.

As Sam to the register, giving Jo a friendly smile, Dean’s thoughts turned to his boyfriend. Gabriel owned the bakery across from Dean’s coffee shop. The most delectable smells often wafted out the door when customers walked in or out. They’d met during a little festival the city held every year. Their booths had been next to each other. Gabriel had spent most of his time flirting shamelessly with Dean in between customers. Dean had flirted back and each had walked away with the other’s phone number in their pocket at the end of the festival. Gabriel had called him the next morning and their first date had been over donuts and coffee. That date had led to the next and the next until Dean had asked Gabriel to move in with him six months ago.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Jo asked, poking Dean in the side and jolting him from his thoughts. “I would have decorated the place.”

“I don’t make a big deal out of my birthdays,” Dean shrugged, putting the present in a safe place behind the counter. He was perfectly fine waiting until Eileen got here. “Usually Sammy just stops over at my apartment and gives me whatever he got me that year.”

Jo nodded and humphed, keeping up the act that she hadn’t known it was Dean’s birthday. Of course, she had. Her present waited in the back room, tucked under a few boxes. Gabriel had called around about a week and a half ago, starting with Sam and working his way out, to set up a party for Dean today. Jo was excited to be in on the surprise.

Without another word, she and Dean went back to work. Time flew by as people came and went, music playing under their conversations. It was a pleasant day, for once not marred by unpleasant customers. Dean was surprised when, near closing time, Jo’s mom Ellen and his mom Mary walked in talking animatedly to each other. They both had a box under their arms, Ellen’s wrapped in green paper with a green bow and Mary’s wrapped in gray and orange paper with a gray bow.

Dean and Jo greeted their mothers, both reaching over the counter to hug them. Dean pressed a kiss to Mary’s cheek, happy to see her today. The presents Mary and Ellen pressed on him made him fidget a little but he managed to take them with as good a grace as possible. Then, other friends walked in, each carrying a box. Kevin and Claire walked in with Claire’s dad Jimmy, Kevin and Claire holding hands and juggling boxes. Ash walked in with Pamela, Ash letting out a loud belly laugh as Pamela smirked. They had gifts too. And then Gabriel walked in, his customary grin in place. 

“Dean-o,” Gabriel said, leaning over the counter and kissing Dean thoroughly. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks babe,” Dean said, blushing a little as Mary laughed at the kiss. “Good to see you.”

Finally, Eileen walked in. She gave Sam a kiss and hugged Mary, signing about her day. Though Dean and Sam had no idea when she’d learned, Mary had already known sign language when Sam had started dating Eileen. Eileen’s entrance was Jo’s cue to head over to the door, lock it, and flip the sign to closed. They hadn’t had any customers for the last fifteen minutes or so and it wouldn’t matter if they closed a little early today.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked suspiciously, wiping his hands on a towel and taking off the apron with his coffee shop’s name and logo on it. “Jo, what did you do?”

“It wasn’t me, Dean, it was all Gabriel,” Jo laughed, holding up her hands. “Talk to your boyfriend.”

“Surprise Dean,” Gabriel said, pulling on Dean’s hand until he fell into Gabriel’s lap. When he moved to get up, Gabriel pulled him closer. Dean settled for rearranging himself, knowing Gabriel’s penchant for tricks. “I set up a surprise party for you.”

“Uh, wow, uh, I don’t know what to say,” Dean said, squirming a little bit. He looked around at his family and friends, all gathered here for him and smiling happily. It made him feel warm and loved. “Thank you.”

“Here, here,” Sam said as Jo hurried to the back and came back with her present and snatched Sam’s from underneath the counter. “Open mine first.”

Dean took the silver and blue box and ripped open the paper. Inside, a box was nestled inside the bigger box. Dean took it out, opened it, and saw a small envelope. He rolled his eyes at Sam and Eileen snickered. He opened the envelope and saw a gift card. Taking it out, he read the name of one of the nicest hotels in the area.

“It’s good for two nights,” Sam said, signing at the same time so Eileen didn’t have to read his lips. She nodded. “We thought you and Gabe could use a mini vacation.”

“You keep so busy,” Eileen signed while Sam translated for those who didn’t know sign language. “And you never give yourself a break. So go take your boyfriend and have some fun.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, signing as he spoke. “This means a lot.”

He opened the rest of the gifts, a small part of him wondering why Gabriel hadn’t walked in with a wrapped present. Instead, his boyfriend had been carrying a take-out bag from his shop and the scent of chocolate and sugar emanated from it. From Ellen, he got the latest series of Game of Thrones. From Mary, he got a box of candied dates and a bottle of whiskey he was particularly fond of. Ash’s present was a Metallica CD and a Led Zeppelin CD while Pamela’s present was a gift card to the parts store that Dean went to whenever he needed parts for his Impala.

“Because I know the parts for that car can get expensive,” Pamela told him with a wink. “Though why you insist on driving that dinosaur, I will never know. It must guzzle gas.”

“Baby’s not a dinosaur, she’s a classic,” Dean supplied the other half of their familiar argument. “But thanks, this’ll come in handy.”

“Here you go,” Claire said, pushing the boxes she and Kevin had been carrying over towards him. Jimmy added his present to the pile. “Ours go together.”

Dean opened Jimmy’s first and found a party knife set. It had what he recognized as a cheese knife, a spreading knife, a paring knife, and a long fork. Claire’s present was made up of several different types of cheese, some spreadable, some crumbly, and some hard. Kevin’s was different types of sausages and meats.

“Well, you guys know one of the ways to my heart,” Dean laughed. He couldn’t wait to tear into the cheese and sausage. “Thanks.”

“And now it’s my turn,” Gabriel said. He pushed gently on Dean’s back until Dean stood up. Then Gabriel changed places with him, standing next to Dean and putting the bag on the table in front of him. “Open it.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Gabriel but reached for the bag. Opening it made the smells of sugar and chocolate even stronger and Dean’s mouth started watering. Gabriel made some of the best desserts and he knew all of Dean’s favorites. Dean reached into the bag, vaguely noting Gabriel moving out of the corner of his eye. Then he pulled a chocolate cupcake out of the bag with bright blue frosting. In the center of the frosting was a silver ring. Dean’s hands shook as he stared at the ring. It was simple, no ornamentation or engraving. It was beautiful. He turned his head to look at Gabriel, mouth dropping open. Gabriel was on one knee, looking at Dean like he was the most important thing in the world.

“Dean, I love you. You mean more to me than I can possibly express,” Gabriel said, reaching out and helping Dean put the cupcake on the table. He took one of Dean’s shaking hands in his and squeezed gently. “Dean Winchester, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

“Yes,” Dean replied without hesitation. He didn’t even notice that his voice was breathy or that it shook. Or that his heart was in his words. He didn’t even see everyone grinning, Eileen and Sam linking hands, or Mary dabbing at a tear. All he could see was Gabriel. “Yes, I will.”

Gabriel let out a whoop, jumping to his feet and pulling Dean up too. They hugged, Gabriel pressing his face into Dean’s neck. Dean could feel tears gathering in his eyes. For once, he didn’t try to choke them back, especially when he felt the wet warmth of Gabriel’s tears on his neck. This was perfect and wonderful. It was the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
